What Ginny Didn't Know
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: In which Hermione and Charlie find they have something in common after all... Lemon people! There is a reason why it is rated M.


Hermione figured this was by far the most crazy situation she had ever been in. She sighed for the- well, by now she had lost track of how many times she has sighed in the last hour or so. Hermione was surprised it had taken this long for Ginny to think up think up a proper plan to get back at her for locking Harry and her in the Room of Requirements. Then again, she had been busy lately…

Hermione sighed groaned out a curse. She had to admit that Ginny was thorough in her planning. It started with Ginny's patronus coming to her in a frenzy, Ginny's voice telling her that she had to quickly go to her bedroom and grab her stash of chocolates before the twins got to then that afternoon and send them to her. What Hermione didn't know was that said chocolates were actually a portkey. Hermione would even go as far as to congratulate her sadistic urge to make it even more painful and humiliating for Hermione by tying a ward onto Hermione's own magic, preventing her from leaving her new living quarters. Of course, Ginny would be smart enough not to show her face anytime soon.

Seriously though, did it have to be _his_ house? After realizing where she was (and the unhelpful fact of not being able to go anywhere), Hermione had paced excessively. If you knew where to look, you would even see a slight indentation in the carpeting from where she had been nervously racking her mind for any way of escaping the hell Ginny has _so_ kindly landed her in.

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut in quick succession and Hermione froze. Booted feet could be heard walking into the walk area, a sigh as the light switch was switched on in the kitchen, a grumble as the fridge door was pulled open and gently closed… Any minute now, he would see her and she would be doomed to live with her shame forever.

Three… Two… One…

"What the fuck?"

Hermione groaned again and pulled her hair in humiliation. "I know, not exactly what you were expecting, was it?" She mumbled to the figure illuminated from the kitchen lighting.

"Yes, it isn't every day I have someone over for dinner." He replied carefully, obviously still not fully understanding the situation she was in.

"Look, Charlie, I know that this must be a shocker for you, but I need your help." Hermione pleaded, gazing up at him.

"Why? And what are you doing in my house anyways?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"Well, long story short, Ginny got her revenge on me. Now I'm stuck here with no way of being able to get out unless Ginny gives someone the password or whatever it is that is need to get this thing off me…" Hermione trailed off in thought, ideas flying through her mind a mile a minute while she tried to figure out a way out of this sticky situation.

"What do you mean 'stuck'?" Charlie questioned.

"Let's just say that these wards are not going to let me out of this house until Ginny does whatever it is that needs to be done for me to be able to leave. I don't want to stay any longer than needed and bother you since I know you like being in the peace and quiet- which, let's face it, is not something I'd be able to give you." She explained.

Charlie shuffled over to his overstuffed sofa and collapsed onto it, seeming to be lost in thought. After a few minutes, Charlie shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "So, all you need is for Ginny to give the word, and you're free to go. Do you even know what she wants you to do?" Charlie teased.

He was surprised when he saw her tense. "What?" He asked, suddenly on edge.

"She told me the exact same thing I told her." Hermione said, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Which was… What exactly?"

She mumbled something he couldn't quite catch.

"What?" He asked again.

Clearing her throat with a deeper shade of red now adoring her cheeks, she looked him in the eye and boldly replied, "She told me all I needed was a really good shag."

Charlie's eyes widened comically. After a few moments, she lowered her eyes once more and scuffed her right foot on the floor next to her.

Coughing a couple times to clear his suddenly tight throat, he asked, "And she decided on my house why?"

Hermione didn't utter a word, fingers twisting the hem of her shirt and teeth nibbling her bottom lip.

"Hermione?" he urged softly.

"I don't know how to tell you without it being more awkward." She whispered so quietly that he had to lean towards her to hear.

Charlie had a feeling he knew what she meant and beckoned her with finger. "Come here."

She slowly stepped up to the couch and plopped down next to him, still worrying her lower lip.

He groaned and dragged his hand down his face. "If you don't stop doing that, I…" Charlie stopped when she raised her eyes to meet his own. Shocking blue met chocolate brown and something in her eyes made him forget everything around him but for her.

Snatching her chin, he pulled her lips up to crash with his own. He kissed her with all the pent up feelings he had and felt her slowly do the same. Soon they were battling for dominance, Charlie being the victor after he shifted her so that she was seated on his lap, knees on either side of his hips. His left arm snuck around to hold tightly to her narrow waist and flared hips as his right clutched her hair, feeling the silky strands flow through them like water.

Not all good things could last, they soon found out, and pulled away for some much need oxygen. Noting her eyes were dark with lust nearly undid him; as it was, he was having an issue controlling himself.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Not that I don't want to," he amended when he caught hurt shine through her desire, "I just don't want you to rush into anything because you want to leave."

"If I had wanted to do it because I'd wanted to, what would you do?" She queried.

"I would take you up to my room and show you how good a time you would have if you stayed here." He answered with clarity. He didn't want her to doubt how much he wanted to be with her.

She sighed softly and gently tugged him down for another kiss. It was sweeter, but no less urgent, than the last. Not taking his lips off of hers, Charlie slowly stood up, Hermione wrapping her legs around his hips, and carried her up to his bedroom. Each step grated on their nerves for every step he took, their lower halves brushed against each other.

It was not soon enough when he reached his door and kicked it shut behind him. The windows let in the glow of the moon as it rose slowly in the sky. Charlie stepped up to the edge of the bed, suddenly released her, and chuckled at her gasp of shock and outrage.

"I swear, if you are not bare in three seconds, I'm going to wank myself to completion." Hermione warned, her eyes bright with mirth as her shock dissipated.

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather have something much larger bring you to completion?" Charlie huskily breathed into her ear as he bent to remove her shirt. She arched in reply, drawing another chuckle from him.

Hermione cried out when his mouth found her pert breast around her bra and drew in sharply. He was able to unbutton her jeans and pull them down her thighs before releasing her, dropping to his knees as he drew them the rest of the way down, taking her socks with them and dropping them at the foot of the bed. Snatching her ankle, Charlie began nipping and sucking up her leg, skipping her center, and head back down to her opposite foot.

As he was heading back up once more, Hermione was able to grab his hair and draw him in for a deep kiss. As he settled on top of her, she drew back and lowly whispered, "Too much clothes- no fair."

Placing both hands on his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist, she gently push on his chest and twisted with her lower body so that he was lying below her. Sitting up, she smirked at him and began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, and kissing each piece of flesh that was revealed to her. By the last button, Charlie was groaning softly. Pealing it off was something he could do, she figured, and began to wrestle the button on his jeans. With a small pop, she was able to drag the zipper down.

Charlie lifted her off of his with a small grunt and sat up to kick of the confining clothing. Once he was bare, he flipped around to find her slipping out of her own undergarments, her bra clasp snapping as it was unhooked. He watched as it fell away, her nipples beading as the cool air brushed against them.

Her breathing picked up as he slowly inched his way closer to her. Once he was a foot away, he reached for her, drawing her towards him so that they were flush with one another. She moaned when she felt him pulse on her stomach, her womb clenching with anticipation.

"Please, Charlie!" She begged softly as he kissed a path down from her earlobe to her collarbone.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, don't you, 'Yes, Hermione' me, mister," she scolded as she tugged at the ends of his hair, "I want you in me, pushing us both to the end, now." She ordered.

Charlie barely waited for her to finish before attacking her lips in a scalding kiss. Breaking apart, Charlie nudged her so that she was lying on her back before settling atop her once more. "Ready?" He murmured against her lips.

"More than ready." She kissed him softly as he positioned himself, and then slowly pushed in. Hermione gasped and widened her legs, hooking her ankles high on his back and allowing him better access. Charlie grasped her hips gently in his hands as he helped her lift her hips higher for him and moaned loudly at how good it felt.

Panting, the paused when he was sheathed fully in her. Lifting his eyes, he nodded at the headboard. "I would suggest you grab onto that." He smirked as she did what she was told without hesitation before pulling out slowly and quickly pushing back in. Hermione nearly screamed as he set the pace- fast and hard, just as they both seemed to like it- and grasped the headboard tighter.

Gasps, moans, and the occasional bed spring squeak filled the moon lit room as they pleasured each other. Charlie could already feel his balls tightening and lowered his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, fondling the other as he thrust even harder into her. This seemed to work for suddenly Hermione's back bowed and she screamed out his name. Charlie came soon after, whispering her name over and over again as they clutched each other tightly.

Pulling away, Charlie gazed down at the beauty beneath him. He honestly could not believe his luck.

"That was amazing, Charlie." Hermione purred, her eyes fluttering open to show them still glazed over with passion.

"I hope that isn't a goodbye, luv. I am not done with you and I cannot see myself ever being done with you." He lectured her.

She giggled softly as he rolled off her. "No, no. I just said it was amazing." She sighed when he pulled her snugly to his chest, spooning her comfortably.

"Good." Was all he said, but she could tell that he was happy. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Ginny started when she felt the wards preventing Hermione from leaving Charlie's fall. She giggled. 'I knew that this would turn out for the better for both of them!'

But what she didn't know was that this would turn out with a lovely marriage, three happy children (who all equally loved dragons and books), and a life full of happiness and love.


End file.
